Grab the Chance!
by hinata10
Summary: Mikan Sakura a girl who only wants to live her life as a normal girls who falls in love,prom night,first kiss,etc...She didn't know what was coming to her as soon as she met the ever so famous Natsume Hyuuga.summary inside
1. Chapter 1: Is it really goodbye?

I don't own Gakuen alice

though I love

Higuchi Tachibana characters c",)

=SuMmAry=

Mikan Sakura a girl who only wants to live her life as normal girl who falls in love, attending prom, etc... She didn't know what was coming to her as soon as she met the ever so famous Natsume Hyuuga. Him being dumped by his long time girlfriend Sumire whom said she " I just went out with you to increase my popularity!" and with that ENTER! Mikan Sakura! but wait Mikan is hiding something from the whole school what could it be? could it related to her wish?

* * *

Chapter One: Saying Goodbye

"I'm very glad I've come to know the feeling of loving…..some…one….." the girl paused.

She tried her best to finish the words she long to tell him. She tried to even her breath; for she knew she might die any time soon. It was too painful to think that she'll leave him behind and she also knew that he'll blame himself for her death.

"It's not your fault…..don't blame yourself. It's just I don't want you to pity me if you knew about my health." She smiled at him then "I want you to learn to love me as me even though I know that she still holds your heart…." She paused again.

The boy just stood there looking at her intently he showed no emotion on his face but if you look closely at his crimson orbs you could clearly see the sadness and despair it held. He wanted to correct her and tell her clearly that he already knows whom he truly loves but might as well savor her last moments in letting her finish then he'll tell her clearly. Suddenly crimson eyes meet with chocolate eyes.

"I know I agreed to become your girlfriend knowing that you still love her. It's my fault not yours….I… just can't ….help myself….. I love you… now and then….I still love you."

She said then she closed her eyes feeling the pain in her chest growing she started to hyperventilate as her breathing was difficult for her and worse of all her heart beat was slowing down. He panicked! No! Kami please don't take her away from me!

He immediately called the doctors and soon they all rushed as they saw that the patient had already lost her pulse. They only have a minute or so to revive her if not then… you all know.

The nurses pushed him away out of the room.

He just stood there watching and praying that his _Mikan _would still be there smiling at his side. Thinking she could still hear him he whispered. "_You're wrong! I already had fallen in love with you!"_ He couldn't take it anymore as his knees lost its strength it finally gave in he was now completely seated on the floor crying that his brunette may never wake up.

* * *

=Natsume=

"Oh come on Natsume!" a guy cried out as he watched his bestfriend making out with another girl. "_**Seriously!** he wasn't like this since the break up with Sumire" _he said in his thoughts.

sighing in defeat he gave up either way they'll be dead anyway when they returned home with Natsume being drunked again.

* * *

=Mikan=

"CRAP! I'm **Late!**" cried an 15 year old brunette as she tried to remain calm and trying her not get herself tired even though she really needs this or else she'll feel the wrath of her bestfriend and her mom if she knew she got out of the house or more likely _escaped. _Just the mere thought of her being caught made her afraid.

* * *

The Past

* * *

=Natsume=

"**NATSUME HYUUGA!**" cried someone whom you might not believe that it was his mother. With her having a flawless body and face, no wrinkles also and add to that her slim hour glass figure she looked like an twenty year old woman than an 45 year old.

(back to the story)

"argh!..." the said boy only replied and soon found his way towards his bed. He was too drunk to understand what his mom nor his bestfriend was telling him more likely scolding him again for the fact he was late again and was home again drunk even though he was under age his body and features aren't he was HOT to be exact. Anyway he wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for Sumire. What was wrong with him he was drowning his sorrows again with alcohol as the saying goes_ " why do men drink when they're sad because they want to drown their sorrows in it"_ for the first time he loved someone truly she just used him than threw him away!

What more could happen to his life.

* * *

=Mikan=

_" Yes just in time they haven't yet returned" _said the brunette in her thoughts as she sneak inside the house. As she was near to her room or more likely _prison cell_. A hand stop her and as soon as she turned around she was met with chocolate orbs the a baka gun infront of her she was scared and worst she found that her breathing wasn't helping it was hurting her.

"MIKAN SAKURA! where were you?" her mother asked while her bestfriend just continued to point her baka gun at her

"Mom... I can.. explain" she replied between pants okay her heart was now literary hurting tightening...she clutched her chest as a sign of what was happening. As soon as her mother and her bestfriend noticed they immediately as Mikan felt once again darkness and pain consuming her.

* * *

end of chapter one

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Her story

thank for reading my story

sorry for the super late update

I don't own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 2: Her story

"She's waking up! Would someone call Ni-chan" someone said obviously it was Hotaru

"Mikan? Baby can you hear me?" another one said

You can hear in each one of them the worry they had for the said girl. A few seconds passed and slowly the girl opened her eyes but immediately covered it by her hands as the lights blinded her. She blinked a few to times to adjust herself.

"What happened?" she questioned as she tried to sit but failed miserably so she lied down instead

"We'll explain later after, you explain why were you OUT!" Hotaru said more likely demanded it

" _Note to self Never EVER get Hotaru mad and times likes this you should keep your mouth shut."_ Thought Mikan as she sweatdrop when Hotaru pointed her Baka gun at her as if telling her that there's "no" for an answer for Hotaru Imai

"Hai!" she quickly replied

After Mikan replied there came a knock and shortly Hotaru's brother came in to check up on Mikan's condition.

=ATER A FEW MINITES=

"Everything seems fine" he reassured

"She just overwork herself today and add the stress my little sister gives for her threatening ways it all piled up. All she needs to do is just simply to stay put and relax well I might say that to you Hotaru" he said as he faced his sister

"Don't worry I won't threaten her _that much_" she replied in her usual tone

As everyone heard this they simply sweat drop

"_Old habits do die hard."_Subaru, imai's brother thought

Mikan's mom Yuka noticed the atmosphere going on between the two siblings broke the silence.

"Thanks for everything Subaru-san!" she said as she bowed

Finally after the long staring contest between the two Subaru simply gave a nod to Hotaru as if saying that stop worrying about your befriend she's fine. Subaru faced Mikan's mom and replied her

"It's nothing really, were like a family already and Hotaru would kill me if something happened to mikan" he said and smiled a small smile

Then he went out of the room leaving Mikan, Hotaru and Yuka

"Now Mikan your explanation" Hotaru said as she tapped her Baka gun

"Well..." Mikan can't find the words to say

"Well?" Hotaru mimicked her

"It's just..." she can't help it tears were almost falling she clutched the blanket to control herself.

Yuka noticed Mikan's action and wanted to help her ease up a bit turned and faced Hotaru

" Hotaru? If it's

alright with you can you leave us for a bit?" she asked

Hotura nodded and gave one final look at her best friend as she started to feel the guilt for what she had done. She only wanted to know what the reason for her thoughtless actions was. She gave a sigh before she bid farewell to the two.

Yuka came closer to Mikan and hugged her

"Its okay mommy's here." She gently said as she patted her daughter's head to ease her up a bit

"Mom…it's…just…I….because…_hiccup_…" she said as she started to cry

"Don't worry were not angry at you." She reassured

"But…I" She was stopped as her mother broke from the hug and looked at her

"I know you might not believe us but we were not really angry we were just worried about you dear." She replied softly as she went back to calm her crying 15 year old daughter

"I only did that to know what it felt like to be an 15 year old girl would. I hate it in here! The more I stay her e the more they remind me that anytime death would arrive to come and take me away!" she cried

" I HATED IT!" she repeated

"hush…" her mother calmed her down and later own sang her a lullaby.

Later on she could already feel that she was breathing steadily now and confirmed that she was already asleep. She tucked her in and kissed her before she went out.

As she reached the hallway she noticed someone followed her as she turned around she saw Hotaru

" I know you've already known what happened there because of this?"she said as she gave her a pen

"Yes. I might not get her to say it again. I don't want her to cry…."she said as she too the famous Ice queen wanted to cry after hearing or (more specifically watched it) about Mikan's feelings

"that's why I have a plan and I want your help." Yuka said as she looked at Hotaru

"I'm in" was her only reply as she or they moved to another room to put their plan into action.

_"I don't want her to feel that burden anymore. I want her to have a normal life even if her health is in the way. I'll let her live her life to the fullest just to make her smile and let her be truly happy"_ her mother thought as she placed the folder neatly on the table

Plan A has started….

End of chapter2

Please review

Bonus: chapter three his story

"Would you marry me Luna Koizumi?" he asked more liked demanded her

"Are you crazy?" she replied as she laughed

"NO WAY! Cuz I'm breaking up with you.I have no use of you anymore that's why I'm breaking up with you" she replied coldly then walked away leaving a confused and heartbroken Natsume

Please review (=^,^=)


	3. Not an update but please read :)

I really don't know if I should update any of my stories or not I still have the chapters for grab the chance on my notebook and so far I've only written up to 4 chapters somehow I misplaced the notebooks for look at me and Can I have one more chance

I was planning to delete all of them to be edited since, well yeah my grammar sucks I know and my friend is the best ahaha well besides that…

The plan failed ever since we started college we only had minimal contact since I was studying in another city I left my hometown and argh word of advice the don't take fine arts you wouldn't get any sleep :P and I kinda stop writing all I've been doing now is read, sleep, finish all the plates, practice on Figure drawing and portraits(kinda realism since I'm stuck with anime style) and sad to say I've kinda lost my interest in manga and anime since all I do on my free time is sleep… I'm not kidding I've slept for almost to days if my roommate haven't woken me up…. Well you get it but enough of my ramblings….

You could always pm me for questions or if you are somehow still interested for me to update this three….

ah and also if I'm gonna update this I badly need an editor ahaha peace out ooh and I'm now and avid fan of wattpad ahaha but I think you won't find me I only uploaded one chapter out of boredom wanna read? If you do pls review or comment or whatever and I'll post it here :D anyway thanks aahaha I'm not dead also


End file.
